Sickness of Heart
by Haru Cherry
Summary: [Before the massacre]Sasuke didn't feel so good at night and his family didn't notice...or did someone? Pairing: ItaxSas


A/N: Hi everyone! This is a oneshot I wanted to do with my favorite pairing! I hope you like it.

**Summary:** Before the massacre: Sasuke didn't feel so good at night and his family didn't notice...or did someone?

Pairing: ItaxSas

"-Quote

Place Change or Time

* * *

Sickness of Heart

Uchiha Residence

The full moon had shown blissfully in the night sky. Stars were acting like the moon's children with chaos of fun and games. They gleamed with shine making it possible to cheer everyone up...well, except one.

Uchiha Room

Sasuke Uchiha, an 8-year-old boy was sleeping but moaning. He was having a nightmare that keeps on startling and pushing back the peaceful dreams he should have. He woke up with his heart pounding and sweat drops were on his forehead. The dream was terrifying to think about and Sasuke laid his raven-haired head on the soft pillow again. He closed his eyes for a while but he couldn't get back to sleep. The dream kept coming back and forth like a metronome lost in time. He sat up and stared around at his dark room and the closed blinds of the window. Sasuke ruffled his blanket and his feet were standing on the cold floor. He shivered a bit and tried to stand, but,

_THUD_

His legs were wobbly and he ended up falling down. He didn't feel so good at the moment.But that...woke up a certain Uchiha in the household.

Sasuke quickly got up but he was panting and never feeling this much pain before. He hurt his knee that broke the fall in the first place. His vision was blurry like a misty fog. He got in bed and he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He covered himself with the blankets that his mom and dad offered for him. Hearing the shoji door creaked Sasuke closed his eyes, not thinking about who it was. Even though his family was a nice and caring one, he didn't want much attention since he was the youngest. But it could be a stranger so more sweat overwhelmed him.

"Sasuke?" A quiet voice whispered and the figure shook the young one's shoulder.

Sasuke didn't know what to do but to respond or just lay there until the figure disappeared. But for a couple of minutes he didn't hear footsteps and he couldn't tell whether the figure was gone or not, not feeling the shaking shoulder again. Sasuke sat up and got out of the covers and was startled when dark eyes were staring right at him. Sasuke got scared and it reminded him of the nightmare and he started to make small whimpers. He closed his eyes and he felt heat rushing through his body.

"Sasuke...it's just me." Sasuke opened his once more and his 13-year-old brother Itachi turned out to have a small candle with him. Itachi lit it and Sasuke sighed with relief.

"Nii...san." Sasuke moaned, as his vision grew blurry.

"It's just nii-san Sasuke. What's the matter?" Itachi drew close to the boy and he didn't know what to say.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Sasuke lied and Itachi frowned.

"You can't lie to an elder Sasuke. Especially me." The older Uchiha said. Sasuke grew more guilt until he laid back in the pillow again.

"I...I don't...feel so good." Sasuke closed his eyes breathing very slowly. Itachi touched Sasuke's crimson cheek feeling the heat like the sun. Itachi began to worry and felt the same with his otouto's forehead.

"Uieto korede." The older boy commanded. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.

"Naze?" Sasuke moaned again. Itachi sat on his brother's bed and whispered something in his ear.

"I have to get something. Just wait." Itachi stood up and walked out of the room.

Sasuke wondered what that something was. He heard running water from the kitchen meaning that it had to deal with fluid. Also he heard a cabinet shut echoing through the halls. Itachi came back and had a small bowl with water and a towel in the other hand. Sasuke sat up and thought about his brother to not take care of him. He was getting older and wanted to become a ninja just like him. But at this rate, he had to let his brother do anything.

Itachi squeezed the leftover water from the cloth into the bowl and bathed the boy's face. He placed the bowl in a small desk side to where the candle was. Sasuke felt the icy water and his posture slowly went down. The weakness was increasing rapidly.

"Sasuke, you have to help. Stay in the same position." Itachi whispered to him. Sasuke tried to get up again and this time he was surprised to see Itachi having a spoon in his hand. He laid the cloth on Sasuke's forehead and Itachi held the spoon slowly. That meant that he had to take the appalling medicine every time a young Uchiha gets sick.

"Iie...no..." Sasuke backed slowly away and Itachi grew unhappy.

"Sasuke, you have to take this. Okaa-san always gives this to us when we're sick. This is the same with me."

"Nii-san. Is there another way?" Sasuke asked. And it turned out the older Uchiha nodded sadly.

"Come on. You have to take this." Sasuke stared at the obsidian eyes staring back at him. His vision looked slowly on the spoon with some violet colored liquid. Sasuke gulped and he opened his mouth feeling the liquid spreading in his tongue. After the horrible liquid was gone Sasuke stuck out his tongue with bad taste. Itachi chuckled quietly. He had tasted the same thing and let's face it. He gets sick all the time that the medicine was sometimes his drink.

"He he. It's all over. Now I want you to rest." Itachi laid the covers on Sasuke's small body and Sasuke laid there silently. He was thinking about something else.

"Otouto..." Itachi said again. "Was there something else besides getting a fever?" Sasuke turned to his direction and he sighed.

"I had a nightmare." Was Sasuke's only response.

"Nightmare? About what?" He asked. Sasuke stayed silent and Itachi ruffled the boy's hair.

"You can tell me." Sasuke's eyes widened with wonderment. He had never seen his older brother acting this way. Curiousity got through the older brother. Sasuke suddenly felt confident to share it and began.

"Well...every time someone goes on a mission, they would get hurt right?" Itachi nodded.

"But in my dream there is a mean guy trying to catch me and..." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"That guy is you..." Sasuke began to have tears streaming down. Itachi didn't know what to say about it but Sasuke continued.

"You-you wouldn't hurt me...right?" Sasuke opened his teary eyes. "Would you? Because I can handle pain...no matter how the situation is." But to the younger boy's surprise Itachi had embraced the boy. The touch warmed him up like fire.

"I...Itachi Uchiha, would never hurt a family member. That includes you. You try to be brave and strong. Those are the traits of a shinobi. You are becoming one." Sasuke smiled softly and he was laid back again by his brother. Itachi wiped the tears away from the boy's face. He was about to walk out of the room when Sasuke stopped him.

"Nii-san...don't leave me." Sasuke moaned but he fell asleep instantly after the last command. Itachi had no choice but to watch the boy. He didn't want him to get more dreams like that again. He blew the light from the candle and Itachi slept by the bedside of the floor. The boys slept peacefully all night.

The Next Day

The sun had rose and the birds chirped softly. Itachi woke up slowly and saw Sasuke still asleep. Itachi stretched and stood up. He felt the boy's forehead and it turned out that the fever was slightly over. He could still feel heat but it wasn't the intense heat like last night. Abruptly someone had opened Sasuke's door. It turned out to be the father.

"I-Itachi? What are you-" Unlikely to be surprised their father saw Sasuke and he walked over.

"What happened?"

"It's okay. I took care of him. He's fine now." Itachi assured him. His father sighed and turned around.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." His father left the room. Itachi nodded slowly and he began to clean up from the previous night.Once he was reaching for Sasuke's forehead to where the cloth was still placed, he heard something from the younger boy.

"Hm...daisuki...nii-san." Sasuke whispered to himself. Itachi cracked a smile and did a kiss in the cheek once the cloth was in his hand.

"Aikou... Sasuke." Itachi peeked under the covers seeing a bruise to when Sasuke fell. Itachi secretly had a bandage in his pocket when he heard the thud.

* * *

A/N: Eh...what do you think? Yeah kinda long for a oneshot but please review. If you want translations send me a private message. See ya! 


End file.
